


Glowing Spirit

by StupidPotato159



Series: ArSonic AU [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Arsonist AU, Fluff, Gen, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Spark wants to be a bit more vibrant, and needs help.
Relationships: Spark the Hedgehog & Scourge the Hedgehog
Series: ArSonic AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Spark groaned, cursing loudly in front of a mirror.

it had been his third try, and he still didn't get it right? how, his quills should dye like the rest of him, but _noo_ , now the ends of his quills were a dull, almost grey purple.

I mean, he could and was totally rocking it, but not what he was going for exactly.

the bathroom in Robotnik's base, Spark's personal bathroom next to his room, was littered with orange hair dye, other products, and the room reeked of the bleach said dye had in it. 

suddenly he heard a knock, opening the door curiously. Scourge was behind it, grimacing when the smell hit him." god, your having a fuckin bad time ain't ya? what'ya trying to do, kill Egghead?"

"I'm _trying_ to die my quills, but it's not working and I don't know why!!" Spark crossed his arms with a huff, being a slight bit dramatic.

Scourge walked past Spark, grabbing an empty bottle and tsking." this brand sucks, that's why. you gotta add stuff to it."

"what stuff?"

"just buy a different fuckin' brand, Sparks."

"b-but I don't wanna go out again, not looking like this disaster!"Scourge rolled his eyes at that, flicking Spark and walking out."oh please, I'd bet all the boys would kill for your ass even with that hair."

"bu-"

"nuh-uh, I'm gonna go buy you a brand that actually fuckin works and your gonna sit here like a good fire dumbass until I'm back."

"you suck."  
  


* * *

  
one hour later and Spark was sitting in his tub, letting Scourge scrub his quills while he idly traced burn marks he got from playing with lighters.

"god fucking dammit, why are your quills so thick? like, at least I can dye mine with ease, yours don't even move."

"why do you think I don't put my quills up?"

"....because barely anyone does?"

"no, because fashion clashes with my features!"

"you fucking dumbass."Scourge snorted, and then suddenly dunked Sparks head, taking him off guard.

Spark got surprised and tried to lift his head, only to calm down when he felt Scourge simply start rinsing the dye.

after a few minutes, his head was let up and Spark started gasping for air, glaring lightly at Scourge." you could'a warned me."

"what's the fun in that?"

"..."

"kay, fine. you'll thank me though, wait till tomorrow."

"what's so important about tomorrow?"

"I got a job lookin for jewels in an old cave, and I'm gonna need you as my torch."

"Please don't set my quills on fire I swear-"

"I won't, I won't! just let me give ya a surprise."

"...fine, you slimy moss poptart."  
  


* * *

  
Spark understood why Scourge asked now, and couldn't stop using his phone as a mirror in the dark of night, walking to the co-ordinates Scourge sent.

his quills looked great in the day he found, a vibrant orange to contrast with the rest of his blue fur.

but at night, his quills _glowed._ literally, they lit up and let him see what was in front of him, even with the bright moonlight that helped highlight the absolute fire that was his quills, he looked amazing, and he loved it.

he looked...rebellious, like a teen instead of this almighty,never-do-wrong hero of the world, he looked normal.

it was something he didn't remember felt like, and he loved it.

well, he never really felt normal anyway. he had come from Mobotropolis, as a _prince,_ only to be wrapped up in saving another princess and fighting a 50-year-old guy in a hovercar, having to constantly put his life on the line only to get nothing in return.

now, now he could _burn shit._ he didn't have a status to uphold, he wasn't Sonic, hero and prince of Mobius, he was Spark, the rebellious pyromaniac.

the rebellion was always his thing, even if it's a switched side anyway.

he saw Scourge up ahead, leaning on a wall leading into a cave entrance and ran over. 

"what took you so long?"

"nothin."

"Alright, you ready to steal some valuable shit and run?"

"more than ever."


	2. Art!!

art by [shuradrawz](shuradrawz.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! Check them out,its adorable and they are a wonderful artist,as you can most definitely see here~thanks Shura!


End file.
